Mentega
by hasbud
Summary: Misaki ditinggal sahabatnya yang pergi "membeli mentega" di Afrika Selatan selama 10 tahun. Sekarang dia akan kembali. Apa yang akan dilakukan Misaki? / gak pinter bikin summary. dengan senang hati menerima review. Semoga menghibur.
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice bukan punya saya. fanfic ini yang punya saya.

* * *

><p>Aku kehilangan sahabatkuku saat dia membeli mentega. Tidak, dia tidak meninggal. Dia hanya pergi ke luar dari kota ini. Keluar dari negara ini. Ke negara lain. Dia hanya pergi selama beberapa tahun.<p>

DIA PERGI KE AFRIKA SELATAN UNTUK MEMBELI MENTEGA SELAMA HAMPIR 10 TAHUN!

Sampai sekarang aku tidak habis pikir. Entah dia bodoh atau bagaimana, tapi selama hampir 10 tahun dia tidak pernah menghubungiku. Saat dia pergi, umur kami masih 5 tahun. Aku masih bisa memaklumi kalau saat itu dia tidak menelpon atau menyuratiku atau mencoba menghubungiku atau apalah. Tapi sekarang umur kami hampir 15 tahun! Apa dia tidak mengenal tekhnologi? Sebenarnya dia hidup di Afrika Selatan atau di pedalaman Afrika sih? Apa dia tidak tahu ada tekhnologi bernama internet? Apa dia tidak tahu sekarang ini ada yang namanya facebook dan twitter? Apa dia tidak tahu ada sarana untuk chatting seperti yahoo messenger atau windows live messenger? Kenapa dia tidak mencoba menghubungiku sekali saja? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah pergi meninggalkanku dengan alibi membeli mentega? Mungkin sewaktu kecil aku percaya dengan alibinya itu, tapi sekarang, tidak! Mana ada orang membeli mentega sampai sejauh itu? Selama itu?

Kenapa bukan aku yang mencoba menghubunginya? Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Dia yang harusnya berusaha menghubungiku, mencariku, meminta maaf padaku! Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki dia menyadari itu!

Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan sih?

Masih terukir jelas didalam memoriku saat dia bilang dia akan pergi membeli mentega.

"_Misaki! Apa kau punya mentega?"_

_Saat itu kami sedang memasak telur dadar. Aku tidak berani menggorengnya, jadi dia yang bersedia melakukannya. _

"_Mentega? Aku tidak punya. Tapi aku punya minyak! Ibuku biasanya menggoreng telur pakai minyak!"_

"_Tapi lebih enak kalau pakai mentega," katanya keras kepala._

"_Benarkah? Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan membelinya!" aku berbalik menuju pintu keluar._

"_Jangan!" cegahnya sambil menahan tanganku._

"_Kenapa? Katamu lebih enak pakai mentega," kataku bingung._

"_Aku saja yang beli! Aku tahu dimana membeli mentega enak!" _

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku didapur rumahku sendirian. Aku menunggunya, tapi dia tidak juga datang. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya. Waktu seakan berlari tanpa henti karna tanpa kusadari, malam sudah menjelang. Aku menuju kamar orangtuaku dan menangis di pangkuan ibu. Aku takut dia hilang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku mencemaskan si keparat kecil itu.

"_Tidak apa-apa, Misaki. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia dan orangtuanya hanya pergi untuk sementara waktu. Mereka berjanji akan kembali lagi," ujar ibuku menenangkanku. Aku menangis di pangkuannya._

"_Kapan?" tanyaku sambil terisak._

"_Entahlah. Mungkin agak lama, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Ibu tidak tahu pasti. Yang ibu tahu, mereka berjanji akam kembali."_

"_Mereka pergi untuk membelikanku mentega ya Bu?"_

"_Err..." ibuku ragu mau menjawab apa. "Mungkin. Tapi mereka pasti akan kembali."_

"_Seharusnya dia tidak usah pergi...aku tidak butuh mentega..." aku terisak di pangkuannya. _

Hah! Membeli mentega katanya! Kenapa dia tidak bilang saja dia akan pergi ke Afrika! Memangnya dia pikir aku akan menangisi kepergiannya, apa?

...oke, mungkin aku akan menangisinya. Tapi aku tidak akan sakit hati karenanya. Paling tidak, tidak sesakit ini.

Ibu bilang dia akan kembali. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak kembali! Dia hilang ditelan bumi Afrika! Mungkin dia diinjak gajah Afrika! Atau dia dimakan singa gurun! Atau dia tenggelam di lumpur hisap! HAH! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Selama ini aku bisa menjalankan hidupku tanpa begitu memikirkannya. Selama ini aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang lain –entah siapa, yang tinggal di rumahnya. Rumahnya di sebelah rumahku. Kamarnya di sebelah kamarku persis. Sejak dia pergi, rumahnya tidak pernah dihuni orang yang sama. Selalu berganti-ganti.

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu? Tidak, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Aku sudah bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayangnya.

Aku sudah bisa.

Paling tidak selama ini aku bisa. Sampai aku mendengar kabar bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Dia akan kembali tinggal bersebelahan denganku.

* * *

><p>gimana? gimana? aaaaa ripiu dong ripiu! review aaaaa. aku udah lama banget gak bikin cerita disini, terus jadi agak bingung pas mau nge-publishnya , *curhat* minta sarannya dong minta sarannya... :D<p> 


	2. Kedatangannya

SAYA KEMBAAAALIIIIIII! Akhirnya..akhirnya..*nangis kejer* saya dapat melawan kemalasan dan kekampretan saya *tumpengan* *kena getok*. gatau kenapa lagi males banget buka-buka ff dari laptop. padahal ini liburan...padahal saya udah buat chapter ini dari lama, tinggal di post doang..*kena timpuk* dan begitu saya mau ngepost...tiba-tiba saya ngerasa jadi orang terkatro di dunia. GIMANA CARANYA BIAR JADI CHAPTER 2? BUKANNYA JADI NEW STORY? GIMANA? akhirnya saya menemukan caranya dan ternyata sangat gampang. kesadaran menghantam lagi, ternyata saya orang terlebay di dunia. terus saya masih bingung, kalo bales review itu caranya bagaimana? lewat PM kah? lewat a/n kah? maaf saya masih anak ingusan disini :x tolong dibantu ya dibantu...maaf jadi ngebacot. enjoy read! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mentega: Kedatangannya<strong>

"Misaki. Misaki! MisakiI!" seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku masih ngantuk...aku masih ingin tidur.

"Misaki!"

"Sebentar lagi, Bu...ngantuk.." gumamku sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal.

"MISAKI! AYO BANGUN!" teriak Ibu sambil memukul pantatku. Argh!

"Sakit, Bu! Bagaimana nanti kalau pantatku gepeng?" geramku seraya mencoba duduk di kasur.

"Yang penting kamu bangun. Ayo siap-siap! Keluarga Andou datang hari ini. Katanya mereka sampai disini sekitar jam 9 pagi."

"Andou? Bocah sialan itu?"

"Hush! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau masih marah padanya gara-gara mentega?"

"Aku kesal padanya bukan karna itu, Bu!"

"Lantas?"

Karena dia tidak pernah menghubungiku. "Sudahlah Bu! Aku mau tidur." Kataku mencoba berbaring lagi. Tapi ibuku menahan berat badanku dengan tangannya.

"Kau. Harus. Bangun. Nona. Muda." Suaranya mematikan. Tatapannya membunuh. Aku akan habis kalau tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

Aku segera melompat bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Aku memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeansku. Aku tidak mau rapi-rapi berdandan untuknya. Bisa-bisa dia jadi besar kepala nanti. Hah! Memangnya dia masih ingat padaku? Dia pasti sudah tidak mengingatku. Itu pasti. Dia bukan lagi sahabatku sejak dia pergi.

"Misaki! Turun sini! Sebentar lagi mereka datang!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Iya." Jawabku. Aku menuruni tangga dengan lunglai.

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar ngantuk. Aku masih ingin tidur. Biarpun sudah mandi, mataku tetap kelihatan hitam. Mungkin ada _belek_nya. Aku tidak peduli. Tadi malam aku tidur jam setengah lima pagi. Oke, ralat. _Tadi pagi _aku tidur jam setengah lima pagi. Dan jam 6 pagi ibuku sudah membangunkanku.

Kenapa aku bisa tidur sepagi itu? Aku menggelar pesta di kamarku. Aku mengundang cicak-cicak, kecoa dan binatang-binatang yang ada di rumahku dan sekelilingnya. Aku tidak mengundang teman-teman manusiaku karna ayah dan ibu pasti akan membunuhku.

Tentu saja tidak! Aku main internet sampai pagi. Aku main games dan melakukan hal tidak berguna dengan laptopku. Biasanya aku tidak pernah main sampai selarut itu. Tapi karna hari ini hari libur, kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga aku jadi manusia malam. Aku tidak memikirkan soal si bocah sialan dengan keluarganya. Aku tidak peduli mereka datang atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli mereka bawa mentega atau tidak.

Tapi disinilah aku, didepan pagar rumah bersama kedua orangtuaku dan kakak laki-lakiku. Bahkan kakak laki-lakiku yang sudah tidak tinggal dengan kami sampai repot-repot kesini untuk menyambut mereka. Menyebalkan! Mereka kan bukan keluarga kita.

Dari kejauhan kulihat ada taksi yang menuju ke arah kami.

"Itu dia! Itu pasti mereka!" teriak ibuku senang. Orangtuaku melambaikan kedua tangan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka begitu yakin bahwa itu _mereka? _Aku bertukar pandang dengan kakakku.

_Tiin! _Taksi tersebut mengklakson kami lalu berhenti tepat didepan rumah disamping rumah kami. Ya ampun, ternyata itu memang mereka.

Seorang pria paruh baya turun dari jok penumpang depan taksi tersebut. Sang sopir taksi juga keluar menuju garasi mobil untuk mengangkut keluar barang-barang. Ya ampun ternyata itu memang dia, itu ayahnya si bocah sialan. Dia tersenyum dan melambai pada kami. Dia menuju ke arah kami dan memeluk ayahku.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kami juga," jawab ayahku. Mereka berdua melepas pelukannya.

Maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kami? KAMI? Biar kuluruskan. Yang senang bertemu dengan mereka itu ayah, ibu dan Miki. BUKAN AKU. Harusnya ayah tidak bilang kami!

"Ini Misaki? Wah, kau sudah besar rupanya! Tambah cantik! Hahaha," kata pria tersebut sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum setengah hati padanya.

Dari jok penumpang belakang keluar seorang wanita setengah baya. Istri pria tersebut. Ibunya si bocah sialan.

"Hakane!" teriaknya sambil berlari memeluk ibuku.

"Sudah lama sekali...aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku merindukan kalian semua!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wanita ini cantik. Dia juga (sepertinya) tidak setua umurnya. Tapi ibuku masih jauh lebih cantik.

Wanita ini mengobrol dengan ibuku. Dia juga menegur ayah, Miki dan juga aku.

Muncul satu sosok lagi dari dalam taksi. Aku menahan napasku dalam-dalam. Ya ampun ya ampun ya ampun. Itu dia. Itu si bocah sialan.

Tapi ternyata yang keluar bukan dia. Melainkan seorang gadis kecil –umurnya kira-kira 7-8 tahun—cantik dengan rambut warna coklat sepunggung.

"Mikan! Sini!" panggil ibu si bocah sialan.

"Ini Mikan, dia anak kedua kami. Dia.."

Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu mempedulikan si gadis kecil. Aku memperhatikan sebuah kaki yang keluar dari dalam taksi, diikuti kakinya yang kedua. Perlahan-lahan badannya mulai muncul. Perutnya, dadanya. Dia memakai celana jeans biru dan kaos oblong hitam yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun. Ya ampun, ini benar-benar seperti film _slow-motion_. Aku menahan napas seiring dengan wajahnya yang perlahan-lahan kelihatan. Dagunya, bibirnya..—

"Apa kabar, Mikan?" tanyaku pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"Baik! Kamu? Nama kakak siapa?" jawab Mikan riang.

Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihat kemunculan_nya_!Kemunculan si bocah sialan! Aku mengalihkan kepalaku dan perhatianku kepada Mikan. Si bocah sialan bisa besar kepala kalau tahu aku memperhatikannya.

"Aku Misaki." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kakak tinggal disini? Di sebelah rumah kami?"

"Iya, aku—" aku menahan napas saat aku menyadari dia lewat disebelahku. Baunya tercium dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Dia melewatiku seakan aku tidak ada disini. Punggungnya berlalu begitu saja. Aku kembali mengatur napasku dengan tenang.

"—aku, aku tinggal disini. Iya, disebelah rumahmu."

"Menyenangkan sekali! Apa kakak mau jadi temanku? Aku belum punya teman disini.." katanya memohon padaku.

"Tentu saja! Kamu juga boleh main ke rumahku kapanpun kamu mau!"

"Asik!" teriak Mikan dengan gembira. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil kami dari dalam rumah si bocah sialan. Dari dalam rumah si bocah kurang ajar yang tidak mengenalku lagi atau pura-pura tidak mengenalku.

"Ayo kita ke dalam rumahmu, Mikan. Aku boleh masuk kedalam rumahmu?" aku minta izin kepadanya.

"Tentu! Ayo!" Mikan menarik tanganku dan kami masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Oke, ini agak membingungkan. Kakiku rasanya kesemutan dan makin bertambah seiring jarak diantara kami dan rumah itu menipis. Tanganku keringat dingin. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan telapak kakiku kedinginan didalam sepatuku. Apa ini gara-gara si bocah sialan itu? Tentu tidak! Ini hanya karena aku sudah lama tidak masuk kedalam rumah ini. Itu saja. Lagipula, aku juga belum melihat wajah si bocah sialan itu sampai sekarang. Aku tadi hanya melihat badannya saja.

Aku masuk kedalam rumah itu. Kulihat orang tuaku dan Miki sedang mengobrok dengan orangtua Mikan, orangtua si bocah sialan. Dan disana, duduk di kursi paling pojok, kulihat si bocah sialan sedang menunduk memperhatikan handphonenya. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat dan dia menatap kami. Lebih tepatnya menatapku.

DEG!

Ya ampun. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa rasanya aku jadi sesak saat dia menatapku?

Si bocah sialan tersenyum canggung padaku. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan kaku. Lalu dia menatap Mikan, menatap sekeliling dan menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh lagi.

Ha! Jadi rupanya bocah sialan yang satu ini masih ingat padaku? Oh tapi bisa saja dia tidak ingat padaku. Bisa saja dia menganggap aku tetangga yang baru dikenalnya, karna itu dia menyapaku seperti itu.

Aku membuang muka padanya dan berjalan menuju para orang tua dan Miki. Aku mengobrol dengan Mikan dan para orangtua. Aku tidak menghiraukan si bocah sialan. Saat aku tidak sengaja (catat! Tidak sengaja!) melihat ke arahnya, dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di keypad hpnya. Ekspresi tidak terbaca.

HAHAHA! Balas dendam memang asik.

* * *

><p>gimana? gimana? review yaaa :D makasih banyak buat Sildara Jongwoon, El-L WithDarK-Raven, Thi3x dan Razux *banjir air mata* tolong kasih tau saya bagaimana cara membalas review yang baik dan benar 3) *ceritanya puppy-eyes*<p>

buhbay!

hba


End file.
